XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin
Designated as XGS-03II, the is one of Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ main weapons. It is the upgraded version of the original XGS-03 Yoshiyuki after Goro first transformed with the . Much like its predecessor, G7 Icarus XYZ has to sheathe the weapon to finish the delayed effect of his attacks. Unlike the original Yoshiyuki, the weapon utilizes instead of G7 Armor Keys. Design The XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin is composed of the following parts: * : The sheath holding the sword. In order to complement Goro's Iaijutsu and Battoujutsu fighting style, he holds the Raven Scabbard on his left hand whilst wielding the weapon with his right. The scabbard itself charges the Shin Musou Tengokuha when sheathed with so much high-frequency energy before drawing out the sword to deliver devastating blows. After landing a clean cut once the blade is re-sheathed, this triggers a delayed effect that instantly skewers the opponent in an instant. * : The Yoshiyuki Shin's blade, an updated variation of the original Yoshiyuki's Musou Tengokuha. The blade is designed with ZETA Tech's high-frequency and electromagnetic technology such it can even cut even the densest of armor. When sheathed into the Raven Scabbard after delivering multitude of slashes, the blade discharges the remaining excess high-frequency energy within it to control the delayed effect of the user's attack. * : The weapon's cross guard. This is where it touches the tip of the Raven Scabbard to activate the blade's delayed effect of the damage inflicted on the opponent.. * : A slot located below the Karasu no Me by opening the mouth, where a Fullbottle can be loaded. Once a Fullbottle is inserted, the sword must be sheathed first to energize high-frequency onto the blade. All it has to do is take in the components of the bottle itself, and activate a special system for an attack depending on which Fullbottle is plugged into it. * : The grip part of the Yoshiyuki Shin. The motion detecting system within it optimizes the blade's own behavior at the time of the attack by analyzing the enemy's behavior, and the user's own habits. * : The Yoshiyuki Shin's trigger part. Once a Fullbottle is plugged into the slot, pulling it will trigger a special attack depending on which Fullbottle is in the slot. Finishers By inserting a Fullbottle into the Bottle Slot of the weapon, it channels the effect of the inserted bottle. The effect will kick in after sheathing the sword. Fullbottle Finishers= '|ボルテックカッター|Borutekku Kattā}}: G7 Icarus XYZ channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Yoshiyuki Shin and performs a series of powerful slash attacks covered with electricity. This finisher takes effect after sheathing the sword back on the scabbard, just like the original Yoshiyuki. The effect depends on the Fullbottle inserted. *'Kamakiri:' G7 Icarus XYZ skewers the enemy into shreds. *'Reizoko:' G7 Icarus XYZ stabs the sword on the ground, releasing a shock wave made of spiked ice. *'Crow:' G7 Icarus XYZ performs a violet energy slash. |-| Build Driver= G7 Icarus XYZ can improvise with his Vortex Finish after turning the Vortex Crank of the Build Driver, this allows him to invoke any secret technique with any weapon like the Silver Fang. The same process can be done for the Yoshiyuki Shin itself. * : ** '|三平方の定理返し|Sanheihō no Teiri-gaeshi}}: G7 Icarus XYZ hits the target with three energy slashes in a triangle formation with the Yoshiyuki Shin. Or in this case, a right angled triangle, then fires it to the target to paralyze them, allowing him for a fourth slash to finish them off. The finisher takes effect after G7 Icarus XYZ re-sheathes the Yoshiyuki Shin. Notes *The Yoshiyuki Shin's design is based on the . See also *XGS-03 Yoshiyuki - its predecessor. * Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Category:Weapons Category:Swords